


31 DE OCTUBRE

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Intrigue, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quien fue antes la gallina o el huevo. Jared o Sam, Jensen o Jared....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

31 DE OCTUBRE  
de Tabora.

A Sam no le gustan las grandes ciudades, por eso agradece no tener que estar mas tiempo que el necesario en Nueva York, lo necesario para repostar, comer algo y volver a hablar con Bobby por si le puede decir algo mas sobre lo que esta a punto de cazar.  
Cuando sucedieron los hechos, había dos muertos que la policía califico como asesinatos por persona o personas desconocidas. La noticia habría pasado desapercibida para muchos pero, un reportero había jugado con la idea de una vieja leyenda de la villa en la que habían sucedido los hechos. La policía solo había hablado de muertos pero, el hábil periodista consiguió una información que marcaba mucha diferencia para Sam y Bobby, los muertos habían sido decapitados y las cabezas habían desaparecido. Bobby llamó a vieja amiga que trabajaba en el depósito de cadáveres de New Cork y ella había conseguido los informes del forense, era tal y como el reportero contó en su periódico, la única diferencia era que solo una de las cabezas había desaparecido.  
Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde los asesinatos y Sam quería echar un vistazo rápido, tenia curiosidad por saber porque había reaparecido ese fantasma, si es que era un fantasma.  
Al principio le había hecho gracia, el conocía muchas de las cosas que se escondían en la noche pero…Sleppy Hollow, es decir, ¿de verdad? Nunca había pensado mucho en la historia y eso que, en uno de los muchos institutos que había recorrido a lo largo de su vida, le obligaron a hacer un trabajo sobre la historia de Washintong Irving. Sam siempre pensó que era la imaginación del escritor porque, que el supiera, nadie había recogido en ningún informe o diario alguna noticia sobre un jinete sin cabeza…..por lo visto había estado equivocado.  
Junto a Bobby habían repasado la historia del jinete que aparecía en el libro y había dos similitudes, el hecho de que faltaba la cabeza de los muertos y la fecha, al parecer y según la leyenda que W. Irving contaba el jinete se había aparecido siempre el 31 de Octubre. Sam nunca había amado Halloween especialmente pero, mira por donde, ahora tenía otra razón.  
Así que allí estaba, a media hora del pequeño valle a la búsqueda de un jinete sin cabeza que había aparecido de la nada y por lo visto la había tomado con dos tipos del pueblo.

\-----

-“Bobby, ahora salgo del depósito, todavía tienen los cuerpos y he visto lo que dicen los informes, el cuerpo más joven no tiene cabeza y el viejo, casi la tiene, quiero decir que la cabeza seguía unida al cuerpo, pero está claro que querían sepárasela. Los dos cuerpos tienen marcas de desgarros y arañazos, debieron huir de algo que les asusto, pero…yo creo que aquí no hay nada extraño, no olian a azufre ni había ningún signo “extraño”, pienso que solo eran dos tipos que enfadaron mucho a alguien. El ayudante que me los mostró está entusiasmado con la idea de que haya un fantasma rondando por la noche, no se ha atrevido a decir claramente nada del jinete pero, creo que estaba deseando soltármelo a ver qué opinaba”  
-“Bueno y ¿Qué opinas? Tú, ¿Crees que puede ser el jinete?”  
-“La verdad creo que fue una especie de ajuste de cuentas o algo así. Lo único “raro” es que falta una cabeza y la otra a punto estuvo de desaparecer, pero tal vez alguien interrumpió al asesino y huyo dejando todo o quizás es verdad que había un jinete en ese cementerio. El ayudante me ha dicho amablemente que hay una escuela de equitación en el pueblo y que la policía ha estado interrogando a los jinetes que suelen acudir para saber si alguno había paseado por el cementerio recientemente”- Hizo una pausa mientras se montaba en el coche y dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo-“No sé, la verdad es que de no ser por la fecha y por la desaparición de la cabeza… A ver, ¿Por qué aparece ahora?, que sepamos nunca ha sucedido algo así realmente, no hay ninguna información sobre el jinete, nadie le ha visto, ni han desaparecido cabezas hasta ahora… Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca y tratare de consultar todos los documentos sobre el pueblo que encuentre. Si esto pasó antes pero, la información no llego a nosotros, tal vez encuentre algo en los libros mas antiguos, tal vez pueda encontrar una pauta de comportamiento similar a lo que ocurre ahora y saber porque ha vuelto…si es que alguna vez estuvo aquí”  
-“Pero se supone que es una narración inventada, no hay nada en la tradición de la región que se apoye en esa historia”.  
-“Lo sé pero, Irving tal vez el escucho alguna historia antigua o algo así. ¿Encontraste algo sobre quién podía ser el jinete?   
-“Bueno, de las tropas alemanas que llegaron del continente para apoyar a los ingleses contra la revuelta solo queda alguna documentación sobre los “altos cargos”, y algo sobre las fosas comunes. Tengo tres o cuatro nombres, te los puedo mandar al correo, pero no esperes nada bueno, eran tiempos de guerra y no se documentaban las cosas como ahora y ten en cuenta que han pasado siglos el tiempo que ha pasado”  
-“De todas formas lo mirare. Mira, por si acaso trata de encontrar algo que te explique como un fantasma puede aparecerse por primera vez después de siglos de su muerte. Ahora te dejo, ya estoy llegando, te llamare cuando acabe.”

\-----

Sam salió de la biblioteca cuando la cerraron, había leído todo sobre la villa y se llevaba copias de lo que había encontrado relacionado con el novelista estrella del pueblo y con las escaramuzas y batallas que se habían librado alrededor del pequeño pueblo. Había decidido darse una vuelta hasta los sitios en donde, según la narración, el jinete había aparecido, aunque ya había comprobado que los cuerpos habían aparecido en el cementerio y era allí a donde el jinete, según la leyenda se dirigía siempre. Después su idea era cenar algo y ya en su habitación revisar la información sobre el autor que había conseguido y ver lo que Bobby le había mandado, tal vez podría encontrar algo relacionado con el fantasma.  
Aparcó el coche en el parking de un pequeño supermercado, ya que iría andando hasta la iglesia y el cementerio que se nombraban en el libro, sabia que el antiguo puente del que se hablaba en el libro había desaparecido hacía muchos años pero la bibliotecaria le había comentado que había una señal que marcaba donde había estado, por lo que sería fácil encontrarlo. Estaba cerrando el maletero después de guardarse bajo la chaqueta una recortada cuando el sonido de unas voces le hizo mirar hacia la puerta del super, allí, una mujer se lamentaba a gritos de que le habían quitado la bolsa de la compra y exigía a un abochornado hombre que se hiciera responsable y le devolvieran todo lo que había comprado. Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba, por lo visto en todos sitios había rateros, o gente demasiado lista.

\-----

La oscuridad ya había caído sobre la villa cuando termino de revisar la iglesia y los terrenos que la rodeaban pero no había encontrado nada extraño así que caminó hacia la valla del cementerio, pensaba saltarla y darse una vuelta por el interior, sabía que allí estaba enterrado W.Irving así que le echaría un vistazo por si había tierra removida o hierba seca.   
El cementerio era tranquilo e incluso bonito con sus lapidas antiguas destacando en la oscuridad a veces rota por pequeños faroles que apenas daban luz, y él caminaba en silencio, observando minuciosamente mientras agarraba la recortada con seguridad, por experiencia sabia que incluso en un sitio tan “pacifico” como aquel, nunca se podía bajar la guardia.  
Paso al lado de una hilera de pequeños mausoleos cuando el sonido de algo rebotando le hizo girarse hacia el último que ya había dejado atrás. La puerta estaba cerrada pero a diferencia de otros no tenía ningún candado en ella, despacio, la empujo tratando de no hacer ruido y la abrió todo lo que pudo hasta dejar el espacio era suficiente para colarse, la luz que se filtraba por los pequeños ventanales le permitía distinguir lo que había a su alrededor así que pudo ver hileras de sepulcros en las paredes y un pequeño altar macizo en el centro. Todo parecía normal pero, en un lateral destacaba de forma extraña un bote abollado de comida precocinada.  
Comenzó a rodear el bloque central cuando una especie de sollozo llenó el silencio y entonces saltó sobre el altar, ya seguro de que allí había algo.  
En realidad no sabía que esperar, un fantasma, un espíritu o algún tipo de criatura, puede que incluso algún animal, pero lo que de ninguna manera esperaba era encontrar a un hombre sucio y con ropas raídas.  
-“¡¡Cristo, joder!! ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué haces aquí?”  
El hombre, estaba claro que no se esperaba ver aparecer un gigante saltando delante suya ya que al verle, dejo escapar una especie de grito mientras en vez de huir se acurrucaba buscando protección de esa manera.  
Sam le observo sorprendido, el tipo estaba hecho un desastre, delgado, sucio y muerto de miedo y definitivamente parecía humano. Sam era consciente de su tamaño y aspecto y estaba seguro de que, en un enfrentamiento el hombre no tendría ninguna oportunidad pero, el ni siquiera había intentado defenderse. Supuso que solo era un vagabundo, un pobre tipo asustado, ya que la palabra “Cristo” no había tenido ninguna consecuencia para él.  
Le observo en silencio esperando que se moviera o hiciera algo pero no sucedió nada, el extraño seguía en la misma posición como si creyera que Sam fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Así que se dedico a observar lo que había alrededor. Estaba claro donde había terminado la bolsa de la mujer el super, ya que esparcidos alrededor del hombre había botes de refresco, comida precocinada, bricks de leche y dos bolsas de galletas, una vacía y otra literalmente hecha migas y esparcida por el suelo. Cansado de esperar decidió hablar con el tipo.  
-“Hey, no voy a hacerte daño y tampoco voy a quitarte la comida que tienes aquí, pero creo que podrías ir a un sitio mejor para disfrutar de ella. Mira puedo ayudarte a sacarla, ya que la bolsa esta rota y llevarte a un sitio donde sentarte calentito y poder comer a gusto”.  
Esperó durante unos segundos pero el hombre solo siguió temblando así que se acerco lentamente, no estaba seguro de que el tipo no estuviera loco o algo así, y sabia por experiencia que alguien en ese estado podía resultar peligroso.  
-“Venga vamos, las tormentas de estos días han enfriado el clima y aquí hace frio y lo hará más conforme se haga más de noche, tendrías que volver a tu casa o buscar un sitio…” –Dejo de hablar cuando vio como el cuerpo del hombre se ponía rígido y pensó rápido lo que había dicho, no había nada agresivo ni amenazante, pero estaba claro que algo le había afectado.  
-"Mira, tengo una cama libre y …”- Cerro los ojos mientras dejaba salir el aire despacio –“Mira puedes ocupar esa cama, claro después de darte una ducha y ponerte algo limpio, incluso puedo invitarte a cenar “comida de verdad”” –Observó como el tipo levantaba la cabeza y le miraba interesado pero todavía seguía sin abandonar la postura protectora –“Mi coche esta cerca pero, tenemos que pasar por el parking donde te agenciaste esa comida así que si no quieres que la gente te vea podemos esperar a que oscurezca un poco mas ”   
El hombre parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que le había ofrecido pero en el momento final el se estremeció de forma visible y volvió a acurrucarse, evitando la mirada de Sam.  
-“En pocos minutos anochecerá del todo, entonces podremos llegar a mi motel sin problemas y no hace falta que salgamos de la habitación para comer algo. Podemos permanecer allí toda la noche y no necesitar nada de fuera”. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en como podría sonar a oídos extraños lo que había dicho pero, creía que era lo que ese hombre necesitaba en ese momento.

\-----

Sam suspiro mientras sacaba la poca ropa que llevaba en su bolsa, tendría que elegir algo para dejarle. Todavía no era capaz de comprender exactamente que era lo que ocurría allí.  
Había tardado casi un cuarto de hora en convencer al tío para que saliera del mausoleo y cuando lo consiguió, el le siguió como un perrillo asustado todo el camino hasta el coche. Después Sam le había observado todo el tiempo, intrigado por su forma de actuar ante lo que veía porque, era como si todo fuera algo nuevo y desconocido para él. Hacerlo subirse al coche había sido…extraño, parecía que nunca se hubiera subido en uno antes y desde luego cuando empezó a moverse el sonido de la exclamación fue lo único que le hizo recordar que el extraño tenía voz, aunque hasta ese momento no la hubiera utilizado.  
Y fue Sam el que había hablado durante todo el camino mientras el tipo se limitaba a escuchar mientras miraba. Parecía que no tenía ningún problema para entender todo lo que le decía, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación…  
Todavía no acaba de comprender lo que ocurre pero, es como si ese hombre no supiera como utilizar las cosas, ¡Joder! Incluso puede entender que sea un enfermo escapado de algún hospital pero, incluso para llegar allí hubiera utilizado un coche y le hubieran enseñado a utilizar algo tan sencillo como una ducha o un sanitario… y es que, el hombre parecía tan perdido cuando le dijo que entrara a darse un baño…  
El tío se había limitado a quedarse quieto en la mitad de la habitación sin saber qué hacer y de alguna forma supo que tenía que demostrarle que quería decir. Se sintió extraño enseñándole el funcionamiento de las cosas, que viera como si abrías el grifo de la izquierda caía agua caliente y que si girabas el de la derecha se mezclaba con fría, incluso tuvo que abrir la tapa del sanitario para indicarle que si quería…bueno, por suerte para eso utilizo la mímica y él le comprendió rápido. Después también le mostró una cuchilla y el jabón de afeitar y salió, esperaba que no sucediera ningún desastre.  
Y ahora, después de encargar una cena para los dos a base de hamburguesas y patatas estaba allí, sacando de su bolsa algo que se pudiera poner ya que su ropa estaba hecha añicos.  
Tratando de no asustarlo, abrió la puerta del baño y entro en silencio, el vapor del agua llenaba todo pero pudo apreciar la silueta masculina a través de la mampara transparente. La piel blanca resaltaba sobre los azulejos oscuros de la ducha y el vapor le daba un aire irreal a la silueta del hombre. Pasaron unos minutos pero Sam no era capaz de arrancar los ojos de la vista que la ducha le ofrecía, se había sentido atraído por algunos chicos antes, después de todo, en el mundo en que el se movía no había muchas mujeres, y las que había eran “intocables”, aun así había tenido su cota de chicas pero, también es verdad que alguna vez había tonteado con algún hombre ganándose alguna mamada bastante buena. Jamás había llegado a mas, tal vez por falta de tiempo o porque en el fondo, el tipo no le había atraído lo suficiente pero, aquel extraño bajo el agua le estaba poniendo a mil, y no era solo por la visión del proporcionado cuerpo masculino, no, era también por los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, sonidos de placer que el tipo de la ducha lanzaba sin vergüenza.  
Sintió que algo le daba en el pie y eso le hizo reaccionar, solo era un tío bañándose y pajeándose, así que no tenía porque quedarse mirando como un tonto pero entonces él se giro y Sam se dio cuenta de que el hombre solo disfrutaba del agua que caía por su cuerpo. Sintiéndose sucio por haber pensado otra cosa, se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, total la ropa que le llevaba ya estaba en el suelo, en el sitio en que él la había dejado caer al quedarse hipnotizado por el tipo.  
Se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos ¿Qué leches le pasaba?, no hacía más que dos días desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien y no se había notado más caliente de lo normal pero, ver ese cuerpo…. Trató de pensar en otra cosa y levantándose sacó de su mochila los papeles que había conseguido sobre el caso, empezaría a estudiarlos mientras el extraño volvía de la ducha.  
Pero su lectura no duro mucho, ya que al momento de empezar a leer escucho como el agua dejaba de correr. Con un suspiro se incorporo de forma que pudiera ver al tío salir del servicio. No se había fijado mucho en su cara, la suciedad y el barro que llenaban su pelo y rostro no dejaban distinguir los rasgos y solo gracias a la ducha había podido apreciar un cuerpo alto y proporcionado. El color de los ojos tampoco había sido muy visible entre los tiznones que oscurecían la cara y la poca luz que había en la calle, en el coche e incluso en la habitación en donde estaban, no le habían permitido verlos claramente.  
Pasó casi un cuarto de hora en el que trato de leer algo de lo que tenia entre las manos, pero los nervios por saber que hacia allí dentro apenas le dejaban comprender lo que estaba leyendo. Y la puerta finalmente se abrió…


	2. 2

\----2----

Jensen era un guerrero, había sido entrenado para la lucha y nunca dio un paso atrás ante sus enemigos. Había alcanzado su grado en el ejército de forma rápida por sus logros, siendo el capitán más joven de los últimos años y sus superiores rápidamente le tomaron en cuenta. Y todo hubiera seguido así si no hubiera ido a ese maldito país, América.   
Cuando se lo ofrecieron le pareció una buena idea, allí podría subir más rápido en el escalafón militar y la forma de subir era entrar en las escaramuzas de los casacas rojas contra los independentistas. Y así ocurrió, rápidamente consiguió fama como un soldado fuerte y valiente admirado por los ingleses y sus compañeros y a la vez temido por sus enemigos.

Fue un niño cariñoso durante los pocos años que vivió con su madre y hermana, después apareció el que decía ser su padre y se lo llevo por la fuerza. Para su padre solo era un bastardo, uno del que no se quería hacer cargo pero, por su familia, no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo así que, en vez de dejarle con su madre y darle algo de dinero, decidió que la mejor manera de quitárselo de encima era meterlo en el ejército. Así que Jensen como muchos otros, fue un niño que creció entre hombres, el entrenamiento y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo fue su forma de jugar y lo que le enseño a valerse por si mismo. Todo eso le convirtió en un hombre de carácter duro y seguro de si mismo. Tal vez demasiado.

Porque en Jensen a su seguridad se unía un físico desde pequeño había llamado la atención. Se sabia atractivo, por lo que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que su atractivo rostro le abría, y eso incluía “sacarse las ganas” con cualquier hombre guapo si no había mujeres cerca.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de Westchester y montaron el campamento y pronto se hizo conocido entre los lugareños. Tuvo varios encuentros con algunas mujeres casadas, solteras e incluso con algún muchacho deslumbrado por su aura de peligro. Y entre estos últimos y sin buscarlo, encontró el amor. 

Jay era el hijo mediano de una familia polaca de Sleppy Hollow, en el valle la mayoría eran holandeses pero cuando los abuelos de Jay llegaron eran los únicos de esa nacionalidad así que fueron aceptados entre los holandeses, años después otros miembros lejanos de la familia y mas polacos se instalaron en otras villas cercanas, lo que hizo que los viajes entre las villas para trabajar y ponerse en contacto con los parientes fueran continuos.

En uno de esos viajes, Jensen conoció a Jay. El muchacho arreaba un carro con leña cuando una de las ruedas se rompió, se hizo de noche y el chico tuvo que quedarse a dormir en el camino. Jensen no hacia guardias como los soldados de a pie, pero esa noche no estaba de humor para quedarse en la cama así que decidió acompañar a los soldados. Todo parecía normal pero en uno de los caminos que abandonaban la villa encontraron un carro, y creyendo que algún campesino intentaban huir llevándose cosas de valor se acercaron dispuestos a detenerle pero, lo único que encontraron fue un carro cargado de leña y un asustado chico que intentaba defenderse de los que creía ladrones con un simple palo.

Jensen paró la refriega y encandilado por el chico comenzó a conversar y sin darse cuenta se quedo con el hasta el amanecer. Esa noche solo hablaron y Jay, deslumbrado por el uniforme y la belleza del hombre que con extraño acento le preguntaba sobre su vida se juro volver todos los días que pudiera para verle.

En la segunda visita Jensen sedujo al inocente muchacho y en la tercera Jay se quedo a vivir con el. Y de forma imprevista y por primera vez en su vida alguien se convirtió en su motor, por volver al lado del chico cada noche era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

La familia del chico fue a buscarle y después de saber donde y con quien estaba, trataron de recuperarle, incluso acudieron al militar al mando para que acusara a Jensen de secuestro y violación pero, no consiguieron nada, Jensen ya tenia suficiente peso en el ejercito como para indisponerse con el. 

Y paso un año, si Jay echaba de menos a su familia nunca lo dijo y Jensen era feliz. De puertas afuera, seguía siendo el soldado perfecto, listo para matar y obedecer las ordenes, ordenes que muchas veces era el quien las daba. Pero cuando cerraba la puerta de la pequeña casa que compartía con Jay, se convertía en otra persona, el chico sabía sacar su lado más cariñoso y dulce, aquel que hacia muchos años había compartido con su madre y hermana.

Pero no todo era tan idílico para la pareja, algunas de las mujeres que Jensen había frecuentado, se habían sentido ofendidas por el abandono del capitán y trataron de provocar problemas entre la pareja, e incluso algunas, al conocer la denuncia que la familia de Jay había hecho ante sus superiores la apoyaron. Pero todo fue acallado porque en el fondo, nadie se atrevía a acusar a “Bellemort” como le habían apodado basándose en su belleza y agresividad. Pero su engreimiento fue el que le hizo no ver el peligro que se le acercaba.

Y es que Sharon, la madre de Jay era una mujer fría y dominante, de carácter estricto y con un toque de locura a la que todos sus conocidos temían. Era la mujer a la que acudían, a pesar de que la iglesia prohibiera esos ritos, para conseguir que los cultivos crecieran sanos, que los niños nacieran saludables y que los enemigos enfermaran. Además era tan orgullosa, que no soportaba la vergüenza de ver que su hijo esta metido en una relación “contranatura” con un integrante del ejército opresor y por eso odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al capitán que había hechizado a su hijo con su hermoso rostro. 

Pero a pesar de la naturaleza ruda de Sharon, Jay siempre había amado a su madre y pensó de manera inocente que ella jamás le haría daño. Por esa razón cuando la tarde del 30 de Octubre su madre llamo a la puerta de la casa, la dejo entrar y la quiso halagar ofreciéndole alguna de las ricas viandas que en la casa y gracias a Jensen podían disfrutar.

Nunca pensó que su madre fuera a drogarle ni que, ayudada por su hermano y padre trataran le colocarle como un fardo sobre un caballo e intentaran huir.

Por desgracia, Jensen volvía a su casa después de una escaramuza cuando vio a los hombres colocando a Jay sobre el caballo y al ver el estado del muchacho cargó sobre ellos haciendo que huyeran despavoridos. La cabalgata fue rápida y brusca y las cuerdas que ataban al inconsciente muchacho no resistieron la huida haciendo que el chico cayera rodando un una ladera

Cuando un furioso Jensen descubrió el cuerpo retorcido de Jay solo pudo llorarlo en la oscuridad ya que su cuello se había roto en la caída.

Jensen le llevo a la casa que habían compartido y a la mañana dio ordenes para que esa misma tarde enterraran al muchacho en el cementerio de la iglesia de Sleppy Hollow, después ignorando los llamamientos para que acudiera a los escaramuzas que se sucedían alrededor de la villa, se armo y salió dispuesto vengar a su amor. 

Con pericia y tal vez protegido por el profundo deseo de venganza atravesó la zona de combate y se presento en la que sabia había sido la casa de Jay hasta que se mudo con el. Allí lleno de furia vengativa atravesó la puerta pero, no había contado con los extraños poderes de la madre de su amado chico. Ella debía estar esperándole y gritando unas incompresibles palabras lanzo a su rostro unos polvos extraños, furioso por el ataque la golpeo haciéndola caer, pero no pudo hacer nada mas ya que un extraño hormigueo se empezó a extender por su cuerpo haciéndole caer al suelo sin poder moverse. 

Las horas siguientes fueron como estar en el infierno, aquella mujer descargo sobre su cuerpo inmóvil toda la furia que acumulaba contra el que le había robado a su hijo y el que ella creía el causante de su muerte. El suplicio fue alargado durante toda la tarde hasta que finalmente le dejo inconsciente tirado en el suelo. 

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en cierto momento escucho las campanas de la iglesia marcando las horas, doce. Entonces ella volvió con el cuchillo que ya le había clavado en varios sitos, y tirándole del pelo hizo que se incorporara para mirarle la hinchada cara.

-“Parece que el salvaje capitán Bellemort ya no tiene ni fuerzas ni valor para luchar. ¿Qué dirían tus soldados si te vieran ahora?, vencido por una simple mujer. Tan valiente y aguerrido, quitándonos todo, las cosechas, el dinero, mi hijo...”- Hundió el cuchillo una vez mas en el cuerpo del hombre-“Tu me quitaste a mi hijo, tu maldita cara hizo que nos abandonara, que se degradara como ningún hombre debería hacer, lo atrajiste por medio de esa belleza maldita y lo condenaste a algo asqueroso, lo engañaste y alejaste de los que le queríamos”.

Jensen aun en medio del dolor podía comprender que la mujer estaba loca de furia pero no podía dejar que degradara lo que él y Jay habían sentido así que haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió alejarla de un golpe.

-“Jay era lo mas valioso que… he tenido en mi… vida,…nos amábamos,…, tal vez … mi cara le atrajo pero… se quedo a mi lado por amor”- Consiguió decir antes de caer nuevamente al suelo, agotado por el simple golpe que había dado a la mujer.

-“Mentira, le embrujaste pero, ya se libero de ti y ahora tu iras al infierno, jamás volverás, nunca tendrás perdón, nunca descansaras, yo lo juro”

Jensen no tuvo fuerzas para defenderse cuando, con un movimiento rápido ella le corto el cuello de un tajo haciendo que se desangrara. Simplemente cerró los ojos y recordó la sonrisa de Jay, en el sonido de su voz cuando le decía que le quería.

Esa noche murió Jensen, pero su espíritu no fue capaz de abandonar el cuerpo ya que por medio del extraño deseo de Sharon le condeno a vagar sin descanso.

Pero el horror no había terminado, loca por acabar con todo lo que el militar rubio le había arrebatado y pensando en descargar su ira sobre el rostro que según ella había tenido la culpa de traer la desgracia a su familia ella se lanzo dispuesta a arrancar y destrozar la cara del muerto. 

Para suerte o desgracia de Jensen en ese momento regresaron los otros miembros de la familia, Gerad y Josh venían de luchar contra las tropas anglo-alemanas que sitiaban el valle y había dejado la batalla para refugiarse en su casa mientras trataban junto con los otros hombres que quedaban en la villa de reorganizar la lucha. 

Seria mentir si dijeran que en las escaramuzas no habían buscado al hermoso hombre que ellos odiaban, todos dispuestos a matar al que les había arrebatado a su familiar. Pero al entrar en la casa y descubrir el horror que se había desatado en aquella habitación todos temblaron de miedo por las consecuencias que podría tener aquella venganza que la madre de la familia había tomado sobre sus espaldas. Pudieron detener el cuchillo que iba a destrozar el rostro pero, después decidieron cortar la cabeza del bastardo. Lo dejarían en el campo de batalla y nadie seria capaz de reconocerle si la escondían, y la gente siempre podía pensar que una bala de cañón le había alcanzado. 

El espíritu de Jensen estuvo presente mientras ellos cortaban su cuello a hachazos, contemplo como separaban su cuerpo dejándolo en el campo de batalla después de humillarle con palabras y gestos obscenos. Luego observo como la bruja envolvía su cabeza y la enterraba al lado de una pequeña ermita, en lugar santo para evitar que “su cuerpo maldito la pudiera encontrar”. Ella se sentía segura y vencedora, tanto que mientras enterraba la cabeza, se reía diciendo que aunque su espíritu regresara a su cuerpo mil años después de que ella muriera jamás volvería a la vida ya que las dos partes de su cuerpo jamás estarían juntas y nunca la sangre de un inocente caería a la vez sobre su cuerpo y cabeza. 

Para Jensen fue extraño quedarse allí, tratando de gritar, furioso por lo que les habían hecho y clamando venganza por todo lo que les quitaron pero, el tiempo paso y se quedo allí, atado a un cuerpo que se secaba en una fosa común rodeado de cadáveres de compañeros y “visitando” una cabeza que permanecería alejada del resto de su cuerpo para siempre.

Y luego llego la ultima afrenta, ellos como única familia reconocida de Jay se llevaron su cuerpo, lo desenterraron y lo trasladaron a otro cementerio de Mount Pleasant bajo otro nombre, tratando de ocultar la afrenta de que su hijo había sido pervertido por un extranjero. ¡¡Estúpidos, gracias a ellos era libre para visitarle donde quiera que le escondieran!!

El tiempo pasó y otra vez era 30 de Octubre, ese día estuvo allí con él, delante de su tumba dejando salir el dolor que sentía, y de repente, en medio de la noche la furia y la ira por lo que les habían hecho estallo a su alrededor y se vio en su propio cuerpo, otra vez lleno de carne, músculos y sangre y a su lado, su amigo mas fiel, el que le acompaño desde las verdes praderas de su país, su caballo el mismo que esos asesinos también mataron la funesta noche en que todo acabo. Pero no todo era perfecto, algo faltaba, y es que, a pesar de ser capaz de ver y pensar, la cabeza, su hermosa cabeza no estaba con el.

Esa noche cabalgó cual diablo sintiendo otra vez la vida corriendo por sus venas y planeando su venganza y varios hombres del pueblo le vieron y se aterraron ante su visión.

La noche siguiente todos los hombres de familia Padalecki desaparecieron al volver a sus casas, al día siguiente los encontraron decapitados y sus cabezas nunca aparecieron.

Para el Jensen espíritu fue una especie de broma enterrar esas cabezas en el mismo sitio que estaba la suya, puede que nunca la pudiera tocar pero, si podía darle compañía, no?  
Sharon murió de pena y desesperación a los pocos días y como era la única que sabía la razón de la aparición del misterioso jinete, en su lecho de muerte avisó a los parientes que le quedaban, confesó lo que su familia había hecho a Bellemort y así aclaró el origen del jinete sin cabeza que algunos habían visto. 

Jensen no volvió a matar, el ya se había cobrado venganza, así que se conformaba con cabalgar por la noche asustando a viajeros perdidos o a lugareños engreídos que querían desafiar al jinete sin cabeza. Solo hacia religiosamente una cosa, todos los días visitaba la tumba de Jay y algunos, cuando se sentía suficientemente fuerte miraba su propia cabeza y reconocía todos los errores que cometió en su vida, su forma brusca de ser, la superioridad con que trataba a la gente, su forma presuntuosa de ver las cosas. Por desgracia para el, siempre llegaba a una pregunta que le atormentaba ¿Cómo un alma dulce y cariñosa como Jay pudo enamorarse de el?, pero ya nunca tendría respuesta porque, el joven estaría en el cielo. Ahora estaba seguro que existía y ya que el estaba en un infierno permanente.

El tiempo pasó y Jensen se convirtió en un observador de la vida en la villa, los chicos crecían, se casaban, tenían hijos y todos temían al jinete. Y un buen día llego un pobre maestro Ichabod Crane, Jensen había dejado de ser vanidoso hace tiempo pero, no pudo dejar de observar al poco agraciado hombre, delgado, desgarbado, orejudo y… sorpresivamente creído de si mismo. 

Se convirtió en una especie de entretenimiento el vigilarle así descubrió que le gustaba investigar sobre la guerra y que hacia caminatas buscando restos de antiguas batallas. Después presumía de haber encontrado importantes hallazgos en las cenas a las que era invitado por ser el maestro del pueblo. El hombre le había echado el ojo a la hija del terrateniente Van Tassel, pero por lo que Jensen sabia, a Katrina le encantaba encontrarse con otro hombre en el lado oeste del cementerio y los dos juntos además de otras cosas solían reírse y ridiculizar al pobre maestro.

Para su sorpresa, un día el maestrillo paseando se acerco al lugar donde su cabeza reposaba y Jensen en pocos minutos pensó en todas las opciones. Si no hacia nada, seguramente jamás pudiera unir sus dos partes, y la verdad ya le resultaba incomoda la situación. Así que ya que jamás había podido mover su cabeza, uso su fuera para mover una de las otras haciendo que fuera visible desde la superficie. El grito que pego Ichabod sirvió para que otros acudieran encontrando al maestro desmallado, pero para suerte de Jensen también sirvió para que llevaran las cabezas al cementerio sonde fueron enterradas en una fosa común.

Jensen estaba feliz, ya fuera por el destino o por que la buena suerte al final había decidido favorecerle, su cabeza y cuerpo quedaron tan cerca que de poder tocarlas solo hubiera sido necesario un pequeño empujón para unirlas.

Pero nada paso, y a los pocos meses Ichabod desapareció del pueblo después de una mala jugarreta que el otro enamorado le hizo fingiendo ser el jinete. Jensen esa noche estuvo a punto de volver a matar a otro hombre ya que, de alguna forma había aceptado que el desgarbado maestro seria el que consiguiera arreglar su situación.

Y volvió a pasar el tiempo y Jensen simplemente se retiro a la misma tumba en la que reposaban sus restos, salía de vez en cuando, observaba a la gente y las extrañas construcciones que iban creando, pero después de que se le pasaba la curiosidad volvía a su encierro voluntario. De todas formas quisiera o no se enteraba de las cosas que ocurrían en el pueblo y en el mundo, ya que la gente seguía teniendo la costumbre de contar a sus muertos lo que ocurría en su entorno. Eso si, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a la tumba de donde, ya hacía tiempo desaparecieron los restos de su amado chico.

Pero un día algo debió ocurrir porque empezó a sentir un hormigueo que le recorría por completo y era como si volviera a tener pulmones y de repente se asfixiaba, se ahogaba en la tierra y entonces, asustado comenzó a luchar, a cavar para salir al exterior.

No recordaba si había gritado cuando con un ultimo esfuerzo consiguió sacar su cabeza y pecho de la tierra, todo era demasiado intenso, pesaba demasiado, olía demasiado. Entonces escucho un ruido y se encontró mirando a unos hombres y simplemente se asusto.

Y Jensen, el capitán Bellemort, uno de los soldados mas temidos de su división se arrastro por el suelo y huyo.

Había pasado escondiéndose dos o tres días no lo sabía bien, ya que el miedo, el hambre y el cansancio parecían haberse convertido en sus únicos compañeros. Apenas entendía las cosas que le rodeaban, carros con sonidos y luces que se movían mas rápidos que cualquier caballo que hubiera montado, gente que de noche frecuentaban los cementerios riendo, bebiendo y ofendiendo a los muertos. Había tratado de comer y beber de las cosas que ellos dejaban cuando se iban pero, ni siquiera sabía como sacar los alimentos de los extraños envoltorios. 

Desde el primer día de su “nueva vida” había elegido como refugio un pequeño mausoleo y allí se refugió después de recoger una bolsa que una mujer había dejado en el suelo un momento pero, de todo lo que había en el saco solo había podido probar una especie de galletas que había conseguido sacar de los pequeños sacos de colores. Furioso lanzo el objeto contra la pared, tenía hambre estaba asustado y se sentía solo.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y para observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, había rezado, llorado y añorado a su chico. En todo el tiempo transcurrido jamás había olvidado sus palabras, su forma de hablar, de moverse, su pelo castaño siempre brillante, sus ojos gatunos que le habían acompañado en la soledad de todas las noches. Pero ahora que estaba vivo el recordarle en cierto modo le hacia daño, era como si estuviera mas lejos de él.

Sollozó mientras pensaba que para estar así, hubiera preferido seguir como estaba y entonces de la nada salió ese hombre asustándolo. 

-“¡¡Cristo, joder!! ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Qué haces aquí?”

Y el valiente capitán Bellemort se acurruco aterrorizado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía no me creo que este haciendo las cosas bien para que salga esto y se pueda leer.  
> Lo mismo de antes espero que no haya muchos errores...y si los hay espero saber como arreglarlos aquí.  
> Besos


	3. 3

\--3—

Sam tenía una larga historia a sus espaldas y aunque había compartido habitación con Bobby y con su padre, nunca lo había hecho con un extraño. Y Joder que lo había empezado a lo grande. 

Miro al chico que se acurrucaba en la cama de al lado. Cuando le vio por primera vez había pensado que era un hombre pero, no era así, el tío que dormía a su lado no debía llegar a los 30 pero sus ojos parecían mostrar muchos mas años, sus ojos unos enormes ojos verdes que de alguna manera le parecían extrañamente conocidos.

Se había quedado acostado, con la recortada a su alcance y un revolver con balas “reales”, todavía no sabía cómo tomarse la realidad en la que estaba inmerso en esos momentos.  
Cuando el tipo salió del baño, pensó que algún genio estaba jugando con él, o quizás era “Trickster ” con sus bromas, porque no era posible que el tío que había encontrado en el cementerio, luciera como un modelo sacado de una revista con una simple camiseta y un pantalón de deporte, que además ni si quiera eran de su talla.

De repente tenía la boca seca, así que observo en silencio como el hombre le miraba de forma tímida desde la puerta del servicio. En la mano llevaba un montón de ropa negra que identifico como los harapos que llevaba puestos antes y que parecía no saber dónde poner.

-“Tr…eh, trae eso, lo pondré en la basura si no tienes nada importante”. Se acerco y agarro la ropa tratando de llevársela pero, el no la soltó así que busco la mirada del hombre y jadeo al ver los ojos del hombre. Eran inmensos y verdes, realmente muy bonitos.

Jensen sentía que no podía apartar los ojos de los del otro hombre que también parecía observarlo pero el encanto se rompió cuando el sonido del teléfono le hizo apartar la mirada y buscar el móvil en su bolsillo, era el sonido que identificaba a Bobby.

-“Hey! ¿Tienes algo nuevo?”.

-“Claro, ¿por qué te llamaría sino?. He localizado unos documentos estoy con ellos ahora, creo que puedo tener algo bueno, pero ha llamado Ellen tiene un trabajo nuevo para ti, le dije que estabas terminando algo, así que si no ves nada raro…”

-“Estoy con algo pero, bueno esperare a ver que me cuentas y mañana decidiré. Bobby ahora necesito colgar”-Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y dejando la ropa sobre la encimera de la pequeña cocina se volvió a mirar al rubio. El estaba mirando por la ventana, como si buscara algo en la oscuridad.-“Bueno, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?, he encargado para los dos y deben de estar a punto de traérnoslas”.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y le miro de forma tranquila y finalmente afirmo con la cabeza mientras que susurraba-“Eso es carne, verdad?”

Sam le miro sorprendido, la verdad es que esperaba que en algún momento el rompiera su voto de silencio pero, le sorprendió el tono grave, ronco y sexi acompañado de un ligero acento que no supo distinguir.

-“Err, si claro, se compone de carne, pan, lechuga, tomate, y bueno ya sabes, la típica hamburguesa con patatas fritas”- Sam le sonrió encandilado y sintiéndose sonrojar comenzó a hablar otra vez-“si hubiera sabido que hablar de comida te soltaba la lengua, lo hubiera hecho antes, yo…”. Afortunadamente el sonido del timbre le libro de decir alguna tontería, y Sam dio gracias por eso.

Después de algunos minutos colocando las cosas y repartiendo la comida Sam volvió a intentar hablar con el, no le había pasado desapercibido la forma en que el tío había seguido el intercambio con el repartidor, otro enigma sobre el que preguntar.

-“Vamos puedes empezar, pareces hambriento”. Vio como antes de sentarse se acercaba a la encimera y dejaba formando un pequeño montón algo brillante que llevaba en la mano. Después se sentó enfrente suya para mirar hacia la comida sin decir nada.

.”Hey, no estarás esperando a que bendiga la mesa o algo así, agárrala y dale un mordisco, si sabe igual que huele estará buena”. Sam vio como el rubio cuidadosamente agarro la hamburguesa y después de mirarle otra vez como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer, se la aproximo y la mordió.

Vale, si tenia alguna duda sobre que el tío era extraño esto ya se lo aclaraba del todo, ¿Qué tío no había comido una hamburguesa en su vida?.

-“Hey, como te llamas? Ya te dije mi nombre en el coche pero, bueno por si no lo recuerdas, soy Sam”

Pasaron unos minutos en que los dos se miraron, Sam casi podía ver en los expresivos ojos los pensamientos desfilar por la cabeza del otro, el sabor nuevo de la comida, la desconfianza hacia el, y entonces una decisión.

-“Eerr, Jensen, soy Jensen”.

-“Vaya, nunca había oído ese nombre, ¿es típico de por aquí?”. 

-“No”

Sam sonrió al hombre para animarle, la voz le sonaba como si no la hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba saber que hacía en el cementerio y desde cuando estaba allí. El podía ser un testigo de lo ocurrido.

-“Aja vaya, creí que tal vez eras de por aquí. Aunque espero que no vivas siempre donde te encontré”.

El rubio le miro de forma intensa durante unos segundos y después bajo la cabeza-“Viví aquí hace tiempo” 

-“De verdad, y ¿Regresaste para recordar viejos tiempos o algo así?”

-"Algo así”

-“Bueno, espero que tus buenos tiempos no fueran en el cementerio ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué estabas allí?”

El tío le miro y sonrió- “Eres muy curioso “cat-eyes”, no has dejado de preguntar cosas”

Sam se sonrojo al escuchar el sobrenombre, ¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasaba con este tío? El no era una niñita inocente se sonrojaba porque el chico guay del colegio le sonreía, nunca había sido eso. El era un cazador, un tío duro que podía enfrentar a un hombre lobo o a un espíritu rabioso, pero…ese tío rubio le estaba haciendo parecer como un estúpido crio.

-“¿Por qué me has llamado así?”

-“Lo siento, no te ofendas, es que, me recuerdas a mi pareja tienes sus ojos y su pelo. El podría haber sido como tu si…”

-“Oh!!”- Sam se sorprendió tanto que por unos instantes no supo que decir, en un momento el extraño le había dado más información de la que había dado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. No sabia si era importante, pero…había dicho-“Murió, tu chico murió, es eso, no?”. Casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando vio el dolor atravesar los hermosos rasgos del otro hombre.

-“El…hubo un accidente con su familia”

-“¡Joder!, lo siento. Debió de ser duro perderle… ”. Sam le miro el rubio había dejado de comer y miraba hacia la ventana, pero en realidad parecía no estar allí. –“Mira, lo siento, no volveré a sacar el tema, no es algo que a mi …”

-“He visto tus armas en la caja esa”

Sam volvió a mirarle sorprendido por el cambio brusco de la conversación-“Bueno, las necesito por mi trabajo…”

El rubio asintió con la cabeza- “Pero apenas huelen a pólvora y tienes mucha sal”

-“Bueno, es necesario para mi trabajo”. Bueno, el tío era observador lo que era bueno por si recordaba algo interesante del cementerio.

-“Conocí a alguien que también trabajaba con sal, el…cazaba cosas”-dijo mientras volvía a morder la hamburguesa. 

-“¿Aquí?, no sabía que en este pueblo hubiera...”-Dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que se había admitido saber de lo que el otro hablaba, no es que pensara mentirle mucho pero, había perdido cualquier oportunidad.

-“No, no aquí. Fue en Alemania, hace tiempo. Así que supongo que se lo que eres”.

En ese momento el móvil de Sam empezó a sonar de nuevo y se levanto a contestar, Bobby había sido muy rápido en encontrar algo.

-“Hey Bobby, cuenta”. Dijo mientras se alejaba y se apoyaba en la encimera.

-“Creo que lo tengo. Veras, el jinete era un soldado alemán según la historia así que tuve que buscar cualquier información sobre las tropas alemanas que apoyaron a los casacas rojas. Hay informes de la cantidad de soldados que legaron y el nombre de los mandos. Encontré además un censo de los enterrados en esa zona en las fechas en que el había revueltas en esa zona, no creí que costaran los nombres de los soldados alemanes pero, un nombre apareció en los dos documentos. Bellamort, al menos así es como le llamaban. Llego de los primeros a América y su nombre aparecía junto al de un fallecido”

-“Vaya, que intrigante es todo, no? Bonito nombre por cierto”. Sam se giro y miro al rubio, ya casi había terminado con la hamburguesa y ahora comía despacio las patatas. Casi sin darse cuenta miro sus labios y bueno, esos labios eran pornográficos. ¡Joder era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida! Entonces los ojos verdes se clavaron en él y por un momento olvido que tenia a Bobby al otro lado del teléfono, solo fue capaz de volver su atención a Bobby cuando el rubio dejo de mirarle.

-“… por casualidad, decía algo así como que uno de los generales, había compartido el camarote con Bellamorte, bueno el tío al parecer tenía mucho éxito. No tenía nada más y entonces pase al archivo de la iglesia de Sleppy Hollow. Mas o menos un año y medio después murió un tío, en realidad un adolescente, fue algo curioso, le enterraron dos veces”

-“¿Cómo que le enterraron dos veces?”. Iba a continuar hablando pero el respingo que pego el rubio le hizo callar y darse la vuelta, los ojos verdes se le habían clavado curiosos.

-“Bueno al parecer, el chico era el amante o el esposo o como quieras llamarlo de un capitán alemán. La familia no debía estar de acuerdo porque a los dos meses mas o menos de enterrarlo, la familia llevo un documento para desenterrar los restos y enterrarlo en Mount Pleasant. No querían nada que relacionara al chico con, y aquí es donde viene lo bueno, Bellamort. ¡¡El chico era de Bellamort!! Veras, en el documento la familia le decía al sacerdote que el alemán era el culpable de su muerte pero, no creo que fuera así, ningún asesino paga el entierro de su víctima y le paga una lapida y menos en aquellos tiempos. Al final consiguieron llevárselo. Lo bueno es que el chico había sido enterrado como Jared Ackles pero la madre se negó a eso y por lo visto en su nueva tumba fue enterrado como Jared Padalecki”.

-“ Y?”

-“Pues que el capitán Ackles era Bellemort. Y hay otra cosa recordé haber visto una lista con unos pocos nombre de soldados enterrados en una fosa común. El Capitan Ackles fue enterrado en ella, y solo le pudieron reconocer por su ropa negra con hebillas de plata, el tipo al parecer había perdido la cabeza por un disparo de cañón. ¿No te llama eso la atención? “sin cabeza”. ”

-“¿Vale, suponiendo que ese fuera …el jinete, porque…”- Sam se mordió el labio y miro sobre su hombro, el rubio ya había terminado con las patatas y ahora solo miraba por la ventana. Sam negó con la cabeza, era una tontería lo que se le acababa de ocurrir –“Ok. ¿Porque se convirtió en el jinete sin cabeza?”

-“Ni idea, seguiré mirando si encuentro algo. Tu puedes intentarlo mañana con los datos que te he dado”.

-“Ok. Mañana hablamos”- Sam dejo el teléfono sobre la encimera y su vista cayó sobre las ropas que había dejado antes, eran harapos pero eran todos negros y entonces vio el montón de hebillas de plata que el rubio había dejado. Durante un momento su mirada se quedo fija en ambos montones y después despacio se dirigió a la nevera –“¿Teee, ejem, te apetece otra cerveza?”

-“Claro, podemos hablar un rato ya que te gusta tanto” contesto el rubio sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

Sam aprovecho que estaba de espaldas al otro para vaciar un poco una de las botellas y después se acerco a su chaqueta de donde saco una petaca de la que echo un chorro en la cerveza que antes había vaciado. Cuando se giró hacia la mesa, se encontró con la mirada verde clavada en sus manos. Esperó durante unos segundos en los que los dos siguieron mirándose fijamente y después avanzo hacia en otro ofreciéndole la botella.

Jensen alargo la mano y la agarró sin dejar de mirarle, después observo la botella por unos segundos y soltando aire se la llevo a la boca y dio un largo trago.

Sam no sabía que pensar, él sabia que había puesto algo en su cerveza, y sin embargo no había dicho nada. Le observo en tensión, no sabia que pensar, mientras escuchaba a Bobby las cosas habían ido colocándose en su cabeza, como si fuera un puzzle y la imagen que mostraban todas las piezas juntas era la del tío que tenia delante. Contuvo el aliento mientras el llevaba la botella a su boca y cuando comenzó a beber apretó los puños temiendo la reacción, no sabia que esperar. Si estaba poseído, tendría que exorcizarlo y maldita sea que quería que ese cuerpo sufriera cualquier daño (ni si quiera quería pensar que pudiera estar muerto) pero si no mostraba ningún signo de estar poseído…

-“No se que esperas que suceda, tal vez deberías decírmelo y…”

Sam suspiro y se llevo la mano a la nuca revolviéndose el pelo, no sabía que pensar –“¿Te encuentras bien?” 

Jensen le miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana y después de unos segundos camino hacia una de las camas y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en la pared del cabecero.

-“¿Qué puedo decir?, ¿me siento bien?...supongo que podría decir que me siento vivo. Pero, es tan extraño. No sé por qué y no creo que lo merezca pero… ¿sentirme bien? No, no exactamente. Por favor siéntate, voy a hacer nada raro, puedo ver tu curiosidad y, no tengo ningún problema en contarte todo. Pienso que tu puedes ayudarme a entender lo que ha ocurrido. Y bueno al menos tendré otra visión de lo ocurrido”

Le miro y después de agarrar la recortada se acerco a la otra cama y se sentó atravesado, y aprovechando que la cama estaba pegada a la pared se apoyo en ella, desde allí tenía una visión del cuerpo entero del rubio y bueno, no debía fiarse de él, así que debía vigilarle y fijarse en como los pantalones se arrugaban y marcaban demasiadas cosas era normal, tenía que vigilar todo. Se lamió los labios mientras trataba de mirar a la cara del rubio. ¡¡Joder no podía dejar que el le influenciara así!!!

Jensen sonrió de lado y suspiró- “Por momentos es como si fueras el. Es agradable ver como hubiera sido si todo no se hubiera estropeado”.

-“El, era…”

-“Si, tu amigo te hablo de el hace un momento. Era mi amante, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi esposo, lo era todo para mí. Era hermoso, divertido, inteligente… Cuando le conocí apenas escribía y leía, pero en un año era capaz de escribir y leer perfectamente en mi propio idioma, leía todos los libros que podio encontrar para el…”-Cerro los ojos y por unos segundos se mantuvo calado, apretando fuertemente los labios y después dejo salir lentamente el aire. –“Supongo que todo eso no te interesa”.

Sam le miraba un poco impresionado todavía, no terminaba de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

-“Iré a lo importante, pero lo primero es lo primero. Soy el capital Jensen Shaffer, bastardo de Roger Ackles, reconocido como Jensen Ackles y temido como Bellemort. Luche al lado de los casacas rojas hasta que…la familia de mi pareja estaba furiosa, trataron de separarnos y cuando se lo llevaban hubo un accidente, él…se rompió el cuello”.

Sam no se atrevía a respirar, notaba que el rubio estaba tratando de decir las cosas fríamente, no dejando que los sentimientos salieran a la luz pero, las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas del rubio desmentían dicha sensación.

-“El murió y yo lo hice con el. Trate de vengarme pero la madre de Jay era…ella fue mas lista y…me mato. Ella me maldijo y pude verlo todo, vi como separaban mi cabeza del cuerpo y como la enteraban lejos, robándome hasta la identidad. Y yo seguía allí, vi como profanaban su cuerpo sacándolo de la tierra y escondiéndolo en una tumba escondida, avergonzados de su propio hijo…” – Hizo una pausa y por primer vez desde que había empezado a hablar le miro a los ojos –“Pero yo siempre estaba allí, observando lo que ellos hacían y como vivían. Paso un año y no se que ocurrió pero, conseguí vengarme”- Una sonrisa sádica bailo en el rostro del hombre por unos segundos pero después desapareció cuando siguió hablando.-“Solo quería vengarme de ellos, después de eso ya nada me importaba. Asustar a viajeros y a algún curioso me entretuvo algunas veces pero, yo solo quería morir y desaparecer pero, ya estaba muerto”

Sam estaba confundido, no entendía como era posible lo que el estaba contando, en realidad no sabia “que era Jensen” –“¿Tu eras así?, quiero decir ¿Ese es tu cuerpo?”

-“Si, soy yo. En realidad no me había visto hasta que le lavé hace un rato. Cuando desperté en el cementerio estaba asustado, no sabia que ocurría, de repente tenía un cuerpo que me pesaba y me ahogaba y cuando conseguí salir a la superficie estaban esos hombres…”

Sam estaba escuchándole, tratando de pillar toda la información que pudiera conseguir, todavía no podía comprender como después de ¿tres siglos? el estaba allí. Entonces algo de lo que escucha le llama la atención -“¿Que hombres?”

-“¿Cómo?”

-“Has dicho que “estaban esos hombres”…”-Vio como el otro doblaba una rodilla y se inclinaba hacia delante como si tratara de ocultar la cara.

–“Cuando conseguí incorporarme no estaba en mis mejores condiciones y supongo que tardé en reaccionar porque solo me di cuenta de que estaban allí cuando escuche el grito de uno alejándose. Se que había al menos otros tres sentados en el suelo pero, me levante como pude y eche a correr. Que valiente, verdad?”

Sam se incorporo hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y hablo lentamente mientras pensaba en voz alta –“Uno salió corriendo y los otros tres se quedaron tan tranquilos ¿mirándote?”

Entonces el rubio levanto la cabeza y miro al suelo y Sam juraría que aun con la poca luz que había en la habitación, veía como el otro empezaba a ponerse rojo –“Yo, supongo que estaba muerto de miedo. Aunque uno se había ido, aun quedaban tres y podía escuchar la voz de uno de ellos mientras me incorporaba, reconocí el idioma y las palabras. No paraba de insultarme y decir que me iba a matar”

Sam se levanto mientras pensaba rápido, no sabia si el le estaba mintiendo pero, ¿cuatro tíos en un cementerio y solo dos reaccionan ante un cuerpo que sale del suelo? – “Y los otros dos hombres, ¿no dijeron nada?”

-“No me que de a ver lo que opinaban, los españoles eran buenos luchadores en mi época y últimamente vi a alguno por el cementerio. Ahora, bueno quiero decir desde hace una temporada hay muchos entierros de españoles y luego ellos vienen y se hablan a gritos, incluso a veces de pelean por cosas”- Se movió incomodo sobre la cama –“Lo siento no se como hablar, es confuso, después del primer año nunca volvió a interesarme cuanto tiempo pasaba, ni en qué fecha vivíamos-vivía, la gente quiero decir”- se encogió de hombros y trato de explicarse mejor –“Ese primer año no es que llevara la cuenta o algo así pero, les veía día a día, y solo podía pensar en vengarme. Después de conseguirlo apenas me intereso el resto de las cosas, solamente algunas veces escuchaba a alguien hablar de el año que era y entonces me hacia una idea del tiempo que llevaba allí”.

-“Ya entiendo, pero volviendo a cuando te “levantaste”. El tío se asusto, te insulto y te amenazo y tu… ¿huiste?, estás seguro de que no te defendiste de… ¿ninguna forma?”

-“¿Qué?, no. Solo podía pensar en correr y esconderme, estos días he estado aterrorizado de que alguien me encontrara. No entendía nada, de repente tenía cuerpo otra vez y había tantas luces extrañas y gente entrando y saliendo del cementerio. Yo volvía a tener hambre, frio y tanto miedo. Cuando ya no podía resistir el hambre salía a buscar algo, había escuchado a los jóvenes venir a divertirse, traían bebidas y cosas para comer y hacían ruidos como música extraña y a veces dejaban restos… pero apenas encontré nada y seguía teniendo hambre así que salí y vi a una mujer con un saco de esos que traían los jóvenes cuando venían, ella lo dejo y se fue y…lo cogí pero las cosas que había en el no todas servían para comer…”

-“Si si, eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero que me aclares es si tu tocaste a esos hombres”

-“¡No, ni si quiera llegue a pensar en hacerlo!, solo quería esconderme en algún sitio seguro”

Sam le miro y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad el pensaba que estaba hablando con una persona pero, no le había tocado en ningún momento, ¿Y si no era real? Bueno le había visto desnudo (vale, no vamos a ir por ahí ahora), y le había visto comer y agarrar cosas pero… Así que se acerco a la otra cama y alargo la mano, su idea era tocarle simplemente en el hombro pero, escucho el respingo que dio el otro cuando le vio alargar la mano y le miró.

Y vale que Sam tiene veinti- pocos años y que como dice Bobby, a veces sus hormonas le juegan malas pasadas pero, ¡Por Cristo!, ¿Alguien podría no haber intentado no tocar la cara que tenia delante?. Porque vamos a ver, Sam ya sabia que él era guapo, que sus ojos eran enormes y que sus labios le hacían pensar cosas inapropiadas pero es que, bajo la pobre luz de la habitación, en el rostro del rubio, se podían distinguir millones de pecas. Y vale que el tío es guapo a morir pero ¡Tiene pecas! Y Sam desde pequeño ha tenido fijación con las pecas.

Así que simplemente sube la mano y le mira a los increíbles ojos verdes mientras le pone la mano en la mejilla y siente el calor del otro cuerpo.

 

\-------Un tiempo más tarde --------.

SAM

Bueno, piensa Sam mientras ve como Bobby refunfuña en la cocina mientras mete en la nevera las cervezas que le acaba de dar. Después de todo, el ir a Sleppy Hollow fue una buena decisión, tal vez la mejor que haya tomado en toda su vida.

Con el soplo anónimo que dieron a la policía fue fácil que terminaran de pillar a los asesinos de los tipos del cementerio. Todos eran de una familia hispana de las que desde hacia ya unos cuantos años habían empezado a vivir en el pequeño valle. Líos de faldas y celos había sido el resumen de los periódicos. Eso si la leyenda había resurgido porque ellos pensaron que si les cortaban las cabezas y las escondían no podrían reconocer a los muertos. Todo eso hizo que se hablara durante algún tiempo del famoso jinete sin cabeza, asesino de inocentes que viajaban de noche por sus bosques. 

Sam no podía pensar en nada más lejano a la realidad.

Bobby enloqueció la primera vez que le trajo a casa y después de hacerle beber casi un litro de agua bendita le hizo ducharse con ella… ¡Cristo! Cerca de diecisiete años viviendo con el y se entera ahora de que el agua corriente de la casa, gracias al depósito, también esta bendita. 

Nunca las ha contado, pero está seguro de que Bobby lleva un recuento de todas las pruebas que le ha hecho y no es que siga desconfiando pero, después de casi diez meses y de confiarle su vida varias veces (la suya y la de Bobby incluso) es una especie de broma pesada.

Mira la foto que Bobby tiene en la pared y piensa en su padre, esa foto debió ser de un año o dos después de que Dean muriera. Sam sabe que nunca se recupero, incluso el a veces todavía sueña con su hermano, por suerte no ha vuelto a rememorarla noche de su muerte. Esa noche John estaba tan furioso con Dean por lo que ocurrió con la “Striga” que le ordeno cargar el coche, ni si quiera le escucharon luchar y no le encontraron hasta pasados dos días. 

John la persiguió por todo el país y nunca consiguió alcanzarla. 

Sam acabo con el “buen doctor” con diecinueve años. Y lo disfrutó.

Ahora cuando sueña con Dean son recuerdos de niños, viajes interminables en el coche, de helados a media noche cuando John los dejaba solos, de juguetes que él le traía…

Saca la cartera y mira la única foto que siempre lleva con el, dos niños mirando a la cámara, tan cerca que Sam durante mucho tiempo cuando las ganas de llorar le podían, comenzaba a contar las pecas que su hermano tenia en la cara. Nunca consiguió contarlas todas, pero ahora piensa que puede tener una oportunidad.

Escucha un ruido afuera y se asoma a la ventana, puede ver a Dean con la tapa del motor abierta, curioseando quien sabe que. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que a un soldado de hace tres siglos le hubiera interesado tanto la mecánica? Le ve inclinarse mas sobre el motor y contiene el aliento porque, bueno esa postura no le hace ningún bien a su lívido sobreexcitada, bueno ni a su salud mental tampoco. Porque ¿vamos a ver? Sentir atracción por otra persona esta bien y es normal. Sentirte atraído por alguien que no sabes lo que es, pero es real, humano, tocable, achuchable, follable,… Bueno eso también es normal. Lo que ya no es tan normal es que ese tío sea una “copia envejecida” de tu hermano muerto y que encima tu (estúpido, estúpido, estúpido de ti) le propusieras que llevara su identidad.

Tal vez Bobby ya se olía algo, porque fue el que mas pegas vio en eso pero, ¡es que era tan sencillo! La muerte de Dean nunca había sido inscrita en ningún sitio, al menos como Dean Winchester así que, tenían un certificado de nacimiento real, una vida escolar (deficiente, pero real) y luego estaba el parecido con las pocas fotos que tenían. Era demasiado fácil para dejarlo escapar.

Claro que le tuvo que convencerle también a el, quería iniciar su nueva vida con otro nombre, pero no quería manchar la imagen que Sam tenia de su hermano. Le costo horas convencerlo, incluso llego a decirle en broma, que si algún día se casaban ya tenían el apellido común.

Bueno, ahora ya le tiene pillado con su apellido, ahora solo le queda pillarlo contra una cama, coche, mesa o encimera y joder que sea pronto porque cualquier día no va a soportar esas miradas que el rubio le da y se va a lanzar sobre el sin importarle donde o quien este delante y va a besar cada peca y a devorar esos labios que le matan.

-“Ejem, ejem. ¿Te vas a beber la cerveza o directamente te la tiro dentro de los pantalones para enfriarte?

Si, definitivamente Bobby sabe algo.

 

\------31 de Octubre ------- 

SAM

Sam sabe que le mira, siempre le mira, estén donde estén Sam siente la mirada verde fija en el. Al principio era un poco raro, se sentía observado todo el tiempo, luego comprendió que, puede que tenga “unos pocos siglos” de vida pero es como un niño pequeño, recogiendo información de todo lo que le rodea.

Y es que le ha contado cosas de cuando salía a “ver” a la gente y a disfrutar de los pequeños dramas humanos. Sam piensa que es por eso que no enloqueció durante todos estos años y supone que esa es la razón por la que él puede hablar también el idioma, ha tenido siglos para escucharlo, aunque todo sea dicho, Sam ama ese acento rudo que se le escapa cuando no controla lo que dice.

Porque Dean ha aprendido a comportarse mirándole, y Sam no puede dejar de sonreír cuando le ve hacer algún gesto que reconoce como suyo, aunque seamos sinceros, la pose chulesca y esa forma de mirarte mientras se muerde los labios, esa que hace que te deshagas por dentro y por fuera, es genuinamente suya.

Parece que está en aprendizaje permanente, nunca es suficiente. Tal vez porque el trabajo que ha elegido hacer, es difícil y nunca saben lo suficiente, porque cuando tienen un caso nunca pueden bajar la guardia y no hay tiempo para dudar porque si lo haces puedes morir…o cosas peores. Y si hay algo que el rubio tiene muy claro es que no quiere volver a ser eso que solía ser. Por eso el le mira, siempre le mira.

Pero hay otras veces que siente su mirada fija, y sabe que en ese momento el no está aprendiendo nada. Lo ve en su mirada, el anhelo, el deseo y porque no el cariño, diría amor pero, todavía es un poco confuso. Y a Sam le gusta pensar que lo está “viendo”, a Sam.

Y es que cuando le mira de esa forma, Sam piensa en si le ve, porque Sam se muere porque le vea a él. Y de alguna forma estúpida se siente celoso del otro, de ese que quiso tanto que realmente murió por él, ese que está muerto desde hace siglos. Y es por eso que se siente mal, porque, ¿Cómo saber si te mira a ti o esta recordando a el otro en tu rostro?

Sam se está volviendo loco y a veces piensa en dejarle cazar solo, el ya se maneja perfectamente bien… en realidad es perfecto en todo lo que hace, el cazador perfecto, el perfecto soldado, John estaría orgulloso de su nuevo hijo.

Y cuando Sam se siente tan agobiado que cree que va a estallar, le deja. Busca el primer bar que encuentra, se emborracha, y busca una chica…bueno en realidad siempre es fácil emborracharse para Sam, nunca ha tenido mucho aguante y respecto a las chicas, desde que él le acompaña a cazar es cuando ha tenido más sexo casual. Porque es mejor dejarse llevar entre unos muslos suaves que dejar que él le pille, caliente, necesitado y deseoso por una sola mirada suya. Una mirada de esas especiales, de esas que te derriten por dentro, de las que hacen que tus huesos se vuelvan gelatina. Esas que le hacen odiar a ese crio muerto hace siglos, ese al que algunas noches el rubio recuerda mientras también se emborracha.

Aunque es verdad que Sam ama esas noches, el rubio borracho se convierte en alguien diferente, suave, dulce y necesitado, alguien que llora “por su niño”. Y Sam puede que sea un hijo de puta, pero ¡joder! Ama el momento en que él se deja llevar y pierde la noción de todo y entonces se convierte en arcilla en sus manos… y ya no le pertenece al niño muerto, ya no es el capitán maldito, ni el jinete sin cabeza, ni Bellamort, entonces es suyo, su Dean.

Sam sabe que cuando llegan a un motel los miran, casi siempre suponen que son pareja y las primeras veces el mayor protestaba porque no quería que pensaran de Sam cosas que no eran (si, también aprendió que lo de ser gay todavía no está bien visto en algunos sitios) y a veces se enfada tanto, que dice que va a volver a cambiarse de nombre porque no está bien quitarle el nombre a un muerto, ni hacer que piensen cosas de Sam que no son. Pero Sam no quiere ni hablar del tema y vuelve a explicarle que Dean era el que le crió, el que siempre le protegió, el hermano mas bueno, valiente y que seguro que Dean estaba encantado de que el utilizara su nombre. Es entonces cuando él le mira y le dice esa frase que el ama escuchar. “Tu amabas a Dean, así que seré Dean por ti”, y Sam quiere entender un montón de cosas en esa palabras, aunque sepa que no son reales, pero…es bonito pensar que lo son.

Y sabe que ahora, después de cenar con Bobby y los dos sentados sin prisa en la barra de un bar es el momento. Con Dean mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio y sabe que le está mirando realmente a él, porque él también sabe que tienen que hablar. Porque no pueden seguir emborrachándose cada uno por su lado, cuando pueden hacerlo juntos, sin alcohol y en una cama.

Y sabe, que tal vez hoy es el día perfecto, 31 de Octubre, un buen día para cerrar un círculo e iniciar otro.

 

\---3 años despues---

BOBBY

Es 31 de Octubre los chicos no están por aquí, ellos llamaron esta mañana para decir que el caso de la casa Whilmor se había ralentizado así que tendrían que quedarse esta noche, pero que mañana esperan estar aquí. Bueno, no es como si tuvieran que celebrar conmigo el “recumpleaños” (como ellos le llaman) de Dean todos los años. Tres años y todavía no me lo creo.

Ya a anochecido así que me levanto para encender la luz, dentro de un rato me calentare un poco de guiso de pollo y seguiré con el libro que estoy traduciendo, nunca se sabe lo que vas a descubrir en estos viejo tomos. Doy la luz pero no se enciende, bueno la casa es vieja y a veces pasa. Salgo hasta la entrada, abro el cajetín donde están los interruptores y veo que esta quitada la luz, tal vez no me he enterado de cuando se ha ido la luz.

Vuelvo a la habitación y según estoy acercándome a la mesa, la luz se vuelve a ir, vaya, dos veces seguidas. Miró hacia la ventana, empieza a flotar una pequeña niebla pero, no hay ningún tipo de tormenta que pueda hacer que la luz se vaya otra vez.

Voy de nuevo al cuadro de luces y vuelvo a subir la palanca, trato de no mosquearme aunque cuando entro al despacho, miro bien la trampa en el techo y doy un vistazo a la sal de las ventanas.

Estoy sentándome cuando un sonido raro me hace mirar hacia la ventana otra vez, al tiempo que “Ronco” en el patio empieza a ladrar. El sonido sigue, es constante y parece que se acerca. Entonces lo reconozco es un caballo galopando.

Mosqueado, cojo mi colt 45 y voy directo a la puerta, la abro para asomarme y entonces le veo, en el patio delante de mi casa hay una enorme figura de un jinete a caballo pero hay algo mal, es un jinete… ¿sin cabeza?

Por un momento no sé cómo reaccionar, pero rápidamente dando un grito salgo levantando el colt dispuesto a disparar. No llego a hacerlo, una mano surge del lateral de la puerta y me desvía el futuro disparo.

-“¡Ves, te dije que Bobby no picaría!”

¡Jodidos cabrones! Pienso mientras veo a Sam partirse de risa, tendré que gruñirles un poco para que las cosas sigan así. Creo que a pesar de la vida que llevan, nunca le he visto tan feliz. Echo un vistazo al otro tonto y le veo sacarse de encima de los hombros una especie de cajón que le ocultaba la cabeza, esta riéndose mientras le dice algo a Sam, pero cuando me mira su sonrisa se apaga un poco y hace una mueca de disculpa. Se perfectamente quien es el culpable de la bromita, y también se que Dean algunas veces tiene miedo de volver a ser ese jinete.

Nunca hemos conseguido encontrar una razón. Puede que sea por eso que él recordó sobre sangre inocente cayendo sobre su cuerpo pero, ¿Quién sabe?, han tenido que pasar tantas cosas para que eso al final sucediera. Pero si hay un dios por ahí arriba le doy las gracias por devolvérnoslo, porque aunque nunca lo he dicho ni lo diré, yo pienso que este Dean es "nuestro Dean". De alguna forma extraña el está ahí dentro, pienso que el crio encontró una forma de volver para seguir haciendo lo que siempre hizo, proteger a su hermano. Y lo gracioso es que también pienso que Jensen esta aquí, el es que ama a Sam como hombre, con ese amor que hace que se sienta tan vivo como nunca se sintió antes.

En fin, me doy la vuelta y entro en casa, hace frio ya para estar con esos payasos ahí fuera. Voy a la cocina y saco tres cervezas mientras los escucho entrar, Sam se ríe todavía de algo y yo hago una mueca mientras me siento en el sillón y les alargo las cervezas.

-“¿Os parecerá bonito? Podría haber disparado sin salir.... ¿Lo habías tenido en cuenta capullo?”

-“Vamos Bobby te conocemos bien, siempre saldrías, sobre todo al ver “eso” en concreto”

Sé que tiene razón así que me callo por un momento y entonces lo suelto –“Por cierto si tienes hambre hay galletas saladas de esas de fibra o como se llamen en la despensa, las dejaste la ultima vez y a mí me estorban así que comételas o te las llevas” – Veo la cara de asco que pone Dean y sé que todo está bien.

-“¿Galletas?, genial, voy por ellas”.

Deja la cerveza sobre la mesa y se dirige a la cocina y entonces veo la mirada que me echa Dean.

-“Sam nunca deja aquí galletas de esas, normalmente se las acaba o si sobran se las lleva”

No me da tiempo a contestar

-¡¡¡¡¡JODER UN PAYASOOOOOO!!!! 

Si la vida es buena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, ya decía yo que me estaba saliendo demasiado bien, ya me he pegado con el router ...a ver si me deja subir el final.  
> Por cierto si por lo menos esta historia a servido para que os entretuvierais un rato (y habéis llegado hasta el final) me doy por satisfecha.  
> Besos

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, esta es otra locura de las mías. Me gusta participar en cosas y luego siempre me pilla el toro.  
> mi idea era hacer algo mas corto pero, los personajes empezaron a crecer y mi tendencia a escribir tragedias volvió a aparecer.  
> Espero que no haya muchos errores, pero si los encuentro mas tarde tratare de ir corrigiéndolos.  
> Tener paciencia conmigo. Besos


End file.
